


【真遥】传染/第一题

by DoughnutKitty



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughnutKitty/pseuds/DoughnutKitty
Summary: 一个关于传染的故事。
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, 真遥 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【真遥】传染/第一题

**Author's Note:**

> *又名：我家的橘真琴有点奇怪  
> *点进来吃糖  
> *设定：初中开始  
> *傻白甜大天使的探索之路/he/短打一发完/2.6k+  
> *少量R/非要算的话就是车轮子

嗯？  
真琴怎么还没有来呀。  
七濑遥坐在宽大的浴缸里，大半个身子陷进水中，波光粼粼下是漂亮的瓷白色肌肤，他弹了一弹浮在水面上的虎鲸玩偶，恋恋地看了一眼窗外。

怎么回事……？  
今天真琴怎么不来叫自己一块上学了？  
百思不得其解的七濑遥看了一眼挂钟，顺手拿起挂架上的浴巾把自己裹了个严严实实，一脚湿漉漉地踩到外面的地板上。  
来不及了，要去上学了。

到了学校之后，放好书包交齐作业，七濑遥下意识地往橘真琴的位置看了一眼。只见男孩子明显是在走神，旁边的同学说话说了三遍他才懵懵懂懂地抬头看人，嘴里发出一个疑问的单音。  
同学识趣地走开，不知道怎么地橘真琴突然回头，两人的目光刚好对上。橘真琴忙不迭地又转回头去，脖子后泛出浅淡的红色来。  
七濑遥觉得莫名其妙。

中午的学校顶楼是分享便当的好地方。七濑遥一如往常地先到了顶楼，趴在栏杆上看学校的游泳池。游泳池还没有完全清扫干净，正值樱花飘落的季节，些许的颓败荒芜和此时的春意盎然倒不违和，想到夏天就快要到了，七濑遥就忍不住地雀跃起来。  
十分钟。  
二十分钟。  
三十分钟。  
便当都放凉了也没等到橘真琴。  
七濑遥坐在地上小口地吃着自己的青花鱼，脑子里把最后一幕画面放了又放。  
认真说来，其实最后一节课就没看到橘真琴了。印象里他好像急急忙忙地出了教室门……  
这太奇怪了吧。

七濑遥终于发现了，今天的橘真琴格外反常。  
明明两个人一起负责下午放学后的值日，橘真琴看到他就低了头开始扫地，一声不吭地清扫自己负责的区域。递过垃圾袋来的时候也是一样，慌慌张张地不知道是怎么回事，好像下一秒就忍受不住他的目光要逃开似的。最后连一声再见也没说，书包拉链都没拉好就被主人胡乱地攥在手里，步子也跌跌撞撞的，差一点就被门槛绊一跤表演平地摔。  
七濑遥伸手拉住他：“别逃。”

橘真琴的动作静止了一下，短暂的停滞并没有改变男孩的心意，他使了劲去推七濑遥，急得额头都冒出汗来。越是这样七濑遥越不肯撒手，他也发了狠，生生把比自己高出不少的茶发男孩所在墙角。  
“真琴你怎么回事啊。”  
“……”怀中人不动作了。  
“对我有什么不满就说清楚。” 

硬了。  
在感受到什么的时候两人陷入了沉默。  
七濑遥比橘真琴在这方面要懂得多一些，平时他除了游泳就宅在家里打游戏，多多少少还是知道一些。这会儿两人也都是初中的年纪了，这一折腾七濑遥的脸也红了起来，下意识地往后退了一步。  
可是橘真琴垮了脸，小脸煞白，都快要哭出来了，活像他小时候在黑暗里惊慌失措的样子。  
他巴巴地扯着七濑遥的衣角，眼睛里已然含了泪水，两眸春色一荡一荡的。

“呜……小遥这要怎么办嘛……”橘真琴终于崩不住哭出来了，手指没看清楚方向就向下胡乱一指，“这里……这里变得奇怪了……”  
看到七濑遥没回答他以为是自己把病症说得不清楚，赶紧又解释起来，一边打着哭嗝一边说话，差点喘不上气：“早上起床就变得硬硬的了……过了好久才变回原来的样子……”  
“我也不知道为什么会这样……现在也变得奇怪了……呜……”  
橘真琴眼泪止不住地掉，跟断了线的珍珠似的，一边说还一边往外推搡着七濑遥。  
“所以……所以我不能跟小遥玩了！我怕这种病会传染的！”

七濑遥轻叹了口气，总算是安下心来。  
原来是这样啊。

最后的结局是在厕所里七濑遥帮他弄了出来，橘真琴潮红着脸看一手黏糊糊的白色液体又要哭起来，样子大有得了绝症的悲怆。  
七濑遥仔仔细细洗干净手，拿了纸巾帮他擦干净糊得一脸的眼泪鼻涕，安慰他说：“这不是生病，这是这个年纪的男孩子正常的情况，如果觉得不舒服的话就像刚刚一样弄出来就好了。”  
橘真琴半信半疑道：“哦……那小遥也会这样吗？”  
七濑遥差点原地石化，动作僵硬地点了点头。  
“……会的……”  
橘真琴破涕为笑就跑上来抱他，差点把人勒得喘不过气来：“太好啦！”他开开心心地咧起嘴角，露出憨憨傻傻的笑容，“那我还可以和小遥一起玩！我要一直和小遥在一起！”

镜头回到现在。  
放了暑假，橘真琴在七濑遥的家里呆了一段时间。七濑遥父母常年不在家，两个人经常打着打着游戏就到了深夜，干脆就在七濑遥这里住下了。  
升学考试刚刚结束，没有了学习压力的两个人玩得更加疯，嬉笑打闹是再正常不过的事情，时常是刚刚沾到枕头，就发出了睡梦中均匀的呼吸声。  
两人自幼即是竹马，同睡一张床是家常便饭，哪怕是到了现在，也没有避嫌的必要。大概是白日里去游泳游得累了的缘故，平时习惯了早起的七濑遥罕见地赖了床。  
橘真琴看着他梦中安静的睡颜，突然很想吻吻他长而卷翘如花丝般的睫毛。他的睫羽浓密，淡淡地扫下一层阴影，随着轻微的呼吸起伏而时不时微微颤动，落在他洁白的肌肤上。

七濑遥的睡姿不太好。这会侧着身子睡，还露出半截腰来，腰身精瘦得很，不是橘真琴的肌肉型，但是足以满足千万少女的幻想。人鱼线蜿蜒向下，一直没入宽松的居家短裤里。  
橘真琴脸腾地红了起来。  
他感受到了自己的异样，轻手轻脚地带门出去，钻进浴室里。

浴缸边挂着七濑遥昨晚脱下还未来得及换洗的衣物，带有青春期男孩子的汗味，但是味道浅得很，和衣服上残留的洗涤剂的清香混杂在一起，构成了专属于七濑遥的味道。  
橘真琴拿起t恤贪婪地闻了闻，脸埋进柔软的棉质布料里，一时有些迷离。  
他好喜欢。

橘真琴左手紧紧攥着t恤，因为紧张而渗出的汗水已经将t恤的前端洇开了深色的一块，右手扯开裤绳。  
他抬起头看面前的镜子，看到自己迷乱的神情，五官都被浸在脸上的绯红之中，本就下垂的眼角更是不可抑制地流露出失神的信号。  
他感到全身的温度都滚烫，从脖子到前额都在灼烧。  
这份火热，被推门声打断。

七濑遥在自己随便惯了，没睡醒没敲门就直接推了门。  
推开门的时候刚好看到茶色发的少年闷哼一声，忍不住地闭了眼，嘴唇快要咬破才能止住那些缱绻的声音。他挺了胯，八块腹肌在穿透玻璃的阳光照射下晃眼得很。七濑遥看到有一股白色液体随着他的动作而飞溅到那件属于他的t恤上，黏黏糊糊地滴下来一小股。  
橘真琴回过神来看到七濑遥的耳朵都红得能够滴血，太阳光的照射之下透明得能够看到里面细微的毛细血管。  
他慌慌张张地后退，尾椎骨撞上浴缸，来不及感受传递到末梢神经的疼痛就要开口道歉。  
“那个……小遥……”

他看到七濑遥笑了一下，又遥远又模糊。  
他看见他的爱人走向他，双手撑在浴缸边上，低下头去触他滚烫的眉心。  
他出于本能地吻他，口舌的交缠是水到渠成的事情，表达喜欢又怎么需要第三人的教导。连带出粘腻的银丝，他流连忘返地用舌勾住。

做快乐的事情是要闭上眼睛的。

他们可能吻了很久吧。  
十分钟。  
二十分钟。  
三十分钟。

他只听到人窸窸窣窣地脱衣服的声音，刚想要睁开眼睛就被少年蒙住，听到他充满磁性的声音在耳畔环绕，带着冠以七濑遥名义的味道，一只手温柔摩挲他的后颈，另一只手带着他摸去另一个地方。  
“你不知道，这种事……是会传染的吗？”

-END-


End file.
